To Be Yours
by YaSakura
Summary: It wasn't supposed to happen, but it did. When a seemingly silly conversation in a chatroom sparks a romance lasting nearly four years, will they be able to break the icy barrier erected around the others' hearts in person? And who is Lex's other half-bro
1. Prologue

**To Be Yours**

Prologue

* * *

_Sun and the Air- How long until we can meet?_

_WriterGirl- I don't know… 3 weeks?_

_Sun and the Air- Really?_

_WriterGirl- Maybe if you're a good doggy…_

_Sun and the Air- Arff ar-ff_

_WriterGirl- Lol_

_Sun and the Air- Are you sure?_

_WriterGirl- About meeting you? No… About you… always…_

_Sun and the Air- Are you that romantic in person?_

_WriterGirl- No…but with you I'm willing to be…_

A blonde haired girl, aged 17, sat on a worn black leather couch, a blue colored laptop resting on her lap. She blushed brightly at her last comment in her instant message conversation before reading his reply.

_Sun and the Air- I don't think I can last three weeks…_

She shivered with anticipation before replying.

_WriterGirl- Piper nearly waited nine months…_

It took awhile for his reply, as if he were indecisive.

_Sun and the Air- I've been waiting for nearly **three years**… Since the moment we first talked in that RPG chatroom, I felt as if I **knew **you. We might have met, sure, but… Even if we have, I never knew you. I know that you like to eat strawberries dipped in a water-sugar mixture. I know that your hair has never been died, despite the fact that you look nothing like either parent in terms of hair color. And I know that **you make me happy**._

She found herself unable to choke back the tears that his simple yet sweet message brought. A second later another instant message came up.

_Sun and the Air-_ _I've never had a real family, as I've told you. But I feel as if you could be that family. To be yours would be the greatest gift I could ever receive._

The girl shakily typed in her response, still crying.

_WriterGirl- To be yours would be the greatest gift I could ever give, and the greatest gift I could ever be given…_


	2. Chapter One, Part One Chrono Trigger

To Be Yours

Chapter One - Part One - Chrono Trigger

Three years ago, 2000

A young blonde haired girl sat in front if her father's new computer, a Playstation controller still hooked up to the Playstation in front of the TV in the room in her lap. She entered her normal hangout, a chatroom called Square-soft RPG Central.

_WriterGirl has entered the chatroom._

_The Big One- Hey! WG's back!_

_SammDunk- Who's WG?_

_Sun and the Air- Apparently WG's a normal visitor to this chatroom, Dunk…_

_WriterGirl- I'm also the only girl who knows the difference between the adapters._

_Basal the Vassal- Hey! Not sick anymore either! Our girl is back!_

_Kaazam Man- What are you talking about?_

_The Big One- Writer's the most verbally abusive RPG player here. _

_Sun and the Air- Oh really?_

_WriterGirl- Anybody like to talk about games, rather than me?_

_The Big One- But WriterGirl! We love you!_

_WriterGirl- So? I don't swing from a tree! I'm not that interesting!_

_Sun and the Air- I thought the old version was better…_

_WriterGirl- I have the original Chrono Trigger, in Japanese, made for the original Japanese Nintendo still in it's case. It's worth more than my house…_

_Sun and the Air- So do I. _

_WriterGirl-  Do you know romanized Japanese?_

_Sun and the Air- Yes… Why?_

_WriterGirl- Just curious, baka ni Sun and the Air ._

_Sun and the Air- I'm not stupid WriterGirl…_

_WriterGirl- So what did I say?_

_Sun and the Air- You called me a moron, but I believe that jamakusai ni WriterGirl is fitting for you. _

_WriterGirl- I like you. You aren't a chicken, shall we continue our verbal judo in private?_

_Sun and the Air- Let's._


	3. Chapter One, Part Two Clues to You

**To Be Yours**

Chapter One - Part Two - Clues to You

* * *

It wasn't as if he'd never noticed he'd felt something for his 'pen pal', but more like he never wanted to admit it. He never would want her hurt. Because everyone he tried to love got hurt, or hurt him…

One of the first people he loved, betrayed him, and he felt like he could never love again.

_WriterGirl- Can we meet sooner?_

_Sun and the Air- When?

* * *

_

_Point of View Change - Lana_

Lana had noticed the way Chloe had become strangely less attached to the Torch and more attached to her laptop. She'd seen Chloe fall in love without Chloe knowing she'd fallen.

Lana jerked her head up when she heard Chloe crying softly in the living room of the Sullivan house. She snuck out of the room Chloe and Lana shared and read Chloe's conversation, unbeknownst to Chloe.

_Sun and the Air- Are you sure?_

_WriterGirl- About meeting you? No… About you… always…_

_Sun and the Air- Are you that romantic in person?_

_WriterGirl- No…but with you I'm willing to be…_

_Sun and the Air- I don't think I can last three weeks…_

_WriterGirl- Piper nearly waited nine months…_

_Sun and the Air- I've been waiting for nearly **three years**… Since the moment we first talked in that RPG chatroom, I felt as if I **knew **you. We might have met, sure, but… Even if we have, I never knew you. I know that you like to eat strawberries dipped in a water-sugar mixture. I know that your hair has never been died, despite the fact that you look nothing like either parent in terms of hair color. And I know that **you make me happy**._

_Sun and the Air-_ _I've never had a real family, as I've told you. But I feel as if you could be that family. To be yours would be the greatest gift I could ever receive._

Lana's heart soared, and wished someone would say such sweet words to her. She heard Chloe type and waited before looking over her shoulder again.

_WriterGirl- To be yours would be the greatest gift I could ever give, and the greatest gift I could ever be given…

* * *

_

_Time Change - 8:00 am, 7 hours later, Same Point of View_

Lana unlocked the front door to the Talon, as she put the OPEN sign up. Chloe was already sitting in a chair, drinking coffee after Lana had let her in early.

"Did you see the sign, Chloe?" Lana asked, smiling secretively at the blonde.

"Sign? The Talon sign? No.. Why?" Chloe asked.

"We have wireless internet now. It wasn't my idea." Lana admitted.

"That means I won't have to leave to talk to … Never mind…" Chloe said quickly.

After nearly a half an hour, people poured into the Talon. By noon, the Talon was full.

Lana took her break as he came in with a laptop.

"Hey… Can I talk to you later?" Lana asked him.

"I guess…" he said as the beeping of an IM came off his computer.

Lana turned around to leave, noticing one IM.

From WriterGirl, also known as Chloe Sullivan.

* * *

_Point of View Change - Chloe_

Chloe was torn. Torn between the love she had for a farm boy, and the love she had for someone who's name she didn't even know.

With Clark, she had the Kent charm. The sweet serene smile. The beautiful voice. The handsome looks. The hero complex. The best friend. The feeling of safety.

But with Clark she also had the secrets. The hiding of his potential. The haunting of his 'other self' that seemed to pop out every once in awhile. The feeling of cutthroat fights. And there was the proven fact that if you're friends with Clark, you'll get hurt.

With her mystery guy, she had fun. She could completely be herself. She could hide her reporter side, and give her heart a chance. She could talk about the latest Square-soft game without being called boyish. She could be romantic, and seductive.

But with her mystery guy she had danger. She had no safety. She had shown her weaknesses, let her guard down. She could be raped or murdered when she met him.

And yet… Chloe had made her conclusion. She was more in love with her mystery man than she was with Clark. Maybe she just had an attraction to danger.


	4. Chapter Two Ticket to My Heart

To Be Yours

Chapter Two - Ticket to My Heart

* * *

Chloe kissed the ticket S&A had left for her under the mailbox outside the Talon, a smile gracing her lips.

"Lana! Get in here!" Chloe called, sticking her head out their bedroom door. Lana raced over, out of breath.

"What?" she asked, her voice calmer.

"Take my ticket." Chloe said, sighing.

"_What!_" Lana asked in surprise.

"I got another ticket. I have to go. " Chloe said, racing out, leaving only the scent of wet sugar and strawberries in her dust. Lana smiled. At least someone could find love, even if it wasn't her.

* * *

_Point of View Change - Clark - Time Change - 2 Hours_

Clark sat up, his ears ringing. He could hear the soft beating of someone else's heart. Using his X-Ray vision, he noted the lead walls. Laced with green Kryptonite.

"No! Let me go! Damn it, Luthor! I said not to lay a hand on them! So you try to murder them! I will not let you kill my sons! I gave Alexander a chance at a normal life, so you try to turn him against his half brother!" a woman's voice that sounded eerily familiar yelled.

"Tut, tut, _Lara_, both your sons will die. And so will Alexander's soul mate. Chloe Sullivan will not live any longer than my son and his half-brother." Lionel Luthor said, his voice haunting.

'_Lara… MY mother?'_ Clark thought.


	5. Chapter Three Love and Hate

**To Be Yours**

Chapter Three - Love and Hate

* * *

Lana picked up the small envelope sitting on the roof of Chloe's car with her laptop. Opening she gasped. It was Chloe's ticket… and it was covered in blood. Dry blood.

* * *

_Point of View Change - Lex, Time Change - ½ Hour_

Lex sighed, his heart aching. His date had not arrived, and the play was close to ending. Lana ran into the club, eyes filled with horror.

"Lex. Chloe and Clark have been kidnapped." Lana said but Lex remained stoic.

"Damn it Lex! Chloe likes strawberries in watery sugar and is a writer! She fucking cried when she read your sweet instant message yesterday! And now she's been kidnapped!" Lana screamed at him. The entire concert hall quieted. And many reporters got a shot of Lex Luthor fainting after finding out his date was kidnapped.

* * *

_Point of View Change - Martha Kent_

Martha Kent watched the news in horror.

"_We have no information regarding the kidnapping of either Chloe Sullivan or Clark Kent. Anyone who knows the whereabouts of either is asked to call the Smallville Sheriff's Office. Thank you." _a deputy said on the TV.

And Martha Kent let out a scream that caused a few cows to stampede out of their pen.

* * *

_Point of View Change - Chloe_

Chloe fiddled around with the tiny cable radio earpiece hidden in her now obliterated cell phone as Clark pretended to be asleep.

"_Here's the recording reporter Trisk Tiily caught at the concert hall during the annual production of Romeo and Juliet. _

"**_Damn it Lex! Chloe likes strawberries in watery sugar and is a writer! She fucking cried when she read your sweet instant message yesterday! And now she's been kidnapped!" (Thunk) _**

"**_Lex! Wake up damn it! How the hell can you faint at a time like this! Chloe fucking loves you! Don't let her down!" _**

_That voice was Lana Lang, confronting none other than the playboy himself, Lex Luthor. Thank you._"

Chloe was on the verge of crying. Lex fainted for her, or when he learned who she was. She crawled over to Clark and relayed the message. He hugged her fiercely.

* * *

_Point of View Change - Lex Luthor_

Lex ran into the Sullivan house with Lana, and the two ran straight to Gabe Sullivan, who was asleep in his bedroom.

"Gabe." Lex said, his throat constricting.

"Have you heard the news?" Lana asked as Gabe sat up, slightly unnerved by his boss in his bedroom.

"No…" Gabe answered, shaking slightly.

"You suggested my mystery date and I got to Romeo and Juliet. But WriterGirl never showed up. Chloe never showed." Lex rasped falling against a wall.

"Forget the fact that you inadvertently set your daughter up with your boss, Chloe and Clark have been kidnapped." Lana said bluntly, fed up with all the talk of Lex dating a teenager.

"My ears are ringing…" Lex mentioned rubbing his ears.

"The earpiece! Chloe's shatter-proof radio earpiece! We need to hurry to the Kent's." Gabe said suddenly, and the three raced out to Lana's car.

* * *

_Place Change - Kent Farm_

Lex pounded on the door of the Kent farm, trying to avoid the reporters congregating in the Kent's yard. Martha Kent poked her head in the window before pulling Lex, Gabe, and Lana inside and locking the door.

"Did you have anything to do with Clark's disappearance?" Jonathan immediately demanded.

"No, he doesn't. I was helping him prepare for his date until 7:00, then he went to meet his date at the concert hall." Gabe started.

"But his date was kidnapped. And Lex fainted when I told him that Chloe was kidnapped." Lana finished, and Jonathan Kent fell backwards in his chair, resulting in a crash.

A/N: I know this last chapter was extremely confusing, but bear with me. I will post chapters 4-6 either later today or tomorrow, but thing won't make complete sense until chapter 7, which will be posted by next Sunday.. Thank you.

YaSakura


	6. Chapter Four The First Few Pieces

To Be Yours

Chapter Four - The First Few Pieces

* * *

_Point of View Change - Pete Ross_

It wasn't as if he'd sensed something wrong was about, but he knew he had to cut his vacation short. His uncle in Emporia had lent him his car and a few hundred dollars to get back to Smallville. When he reached the Smallville city limits he had a strange feeling that he needed to turn on the radio.

"_This is reporter Samuel Dunk reporting from outside the Kent house, where Lex Luthor has just entered. For new listeners, Chloe Sullivan and our own resident hero Clark Kent have been kidnapped. The police still have no new leads, except for the fleeting image of a man in a yellow wet suit who kidnapped Mr. Kent outside the Smallville Talon._" a reporter said over the radio.

Immediately Pete knew something was horrendously wrong.

* * *

_Point of View Change - Clark Kent_

Clark looked up when a woman entered the room. She wore a red wet suit, that was still wet, and gave Clark the impression that they were underwater.

"Kent. Sullivan. Eat." the woman said, her face stoic.

"It hasn't been poisoned, has it?" Chloe asked bluntly.

"They plan on killing you after they find the white Kryptonite." the woman said, carefully.

"What does the white Kryptonite do?" Clark asked as Chloe looked confused.

"I can't tell you, Kal' El. I can't be hurt. Not again." the woman said.

"Be careful." Clark whispered as she left, knowing only she could hear.

* * *

_Point of View Change - Lex Luthor_

"You were going on a date with Chloe?" Jonathan Kent sputtered, getting up.

"If it helps he didn't know it was Chloe. But that's not the point. We need to know where Clark put the key." Gabe Sullivan told the other father.

"Key? What key?" Martha asked in confusion.

"The key to Chloe's computer." Lana said.

"Why would Clark have the key to Chloe's computer?" Martha asked.

"I'll get it." Jonathan said. A few minutes later, Jonathan came back in, key in his hand.

"Thank you, Mr. Kent." Lex said as the three left.

* * *

_Point of View Change - Pete Ross_

Pete knocked on the door to the Sullivan house, not noticing the silver Jaguar in the driveway.

"Pete. Come in." Mr. Sullivan said, opening the door wider to let him in.

"Have you heard anything about Chloe?" Pete asked.

"No… But we're running her tracking program. We can't come up with anybody who would want to kidnap her _and _Clark." Lana told him, looking up from Chloe's laptop on her lap.

"She's probably underwater. Clark was kidnapped by a man in a yellow wetsuit." Pete told them.

"Her tracker might not work then." Mr. Sullivan said, sighing.

"Find anything on her laptop yet, Lana?" Lex Luthor asked, coming out from the office.

"No… She's got tons of passwords. The password reminders are all questions that make no sense to me. Do you know who Piper is?" Lana asked Lex.

"What's the question?" Lex asked.

" 'At what time did Piper lose Chris?' " Lana read.

"His birth date." Lex answered. Lana typed it in.

"There's another question. 'What was Prue's full first name?'" Lana asked.

"Prudence." Lex answered.

* * *

A/N: Chapters 5 & 6 might not be put in until Sunday with Chapter 7. Sorry.

YaSakura


End file.
